Just My Imagination
by Dama de Copas
Summary: Uma família cuidando da árvore. Um pai, uma mãe e duas filhas. Uma muito amada; outra, Amada Um Pouco Menos.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, seus lugares e personagens não me pertencem, bem como algumas das melhores frases presentes nessa fic. Eu bem que gostaria de ter tido a honra, mas pertencem, respectivamente, à j.K. Rowling e Arudathi Roy. Eu estou, possivelmente, esquecendo de citar algum autor,mas não é algo que eu possa controlar de todo. **

* * *

Lily olhava pela janela do trem enquanto sua amiga de quarto e companheira de cabine lia um livro. Ela pôde observar a floresta começar e acabar, as vilas começarem a surgir até se transformarem na cidade de Londres e, então a estação do trem aparecer ao longe. Ela suspirou e considerou a possibilidade de começar a arrumar suas coisas, para ter tudo preparado para descer quando o trem finalmente parasse. Mas, obviamente, desistiu antes mesmo de começar. A poltrona estava confortável e a estação se aproximando era cada vez mais hipnótica, ela mal conseguia desviar o olhar. 

Eram as férias de natal e o trem estava bastante vazio. Enquanto recolhia algumas coisas que se espalharam pela cabine durante a longa viagem, Lily olhava, pela janela, pais e filhos se reencontrando. Seus pais não estavam ali, sua mãe não gostava da sensação de atravessar uma parede e eles sempre a esperavam do lado de fora. No começo, era na frente da entrada. Nos anos seguintes, eles começaram a esperar cada vez mais longe, até que decidiram que ela era grande o suficiente para encontrá-los no estacionamento. Esse ano sua mãe estava às voltas com os preparativos da festa de natal – iriam receber a família do noivo de Petúnia – e eles não poderiam buscá-la. Decidindo que Lily era velha o bastante para pegar um táxi, mandaram-lha o dinheiro por uma coruja particularmente assustadora, segundo sua mãe, e assim ela poderia pagar ao taxista.

Sua amiga entrou no carro da família e foi embora, não antes de desejar a Lily um feliz natal e prometer milhões de cartas. Lily sabia que ela não ia mandar nenhuma, porque morria de preguiça e preferia telefonar, então apenas sorriu e lhe desejou um feliz natal. Afinal de contas, Lily também preferia usar o telefone. Ela caminhou até a área dos táxis e entrou em um, indicando o caminho a ser seguido. Sua casa era no subúrbio, bem distante de toda aquela movimentação, e ela teria pelo menos 40 minutos para relaxar. Ela pôde ver a cidade ir diminuindo aos poucos e se concentrou apenas em observar a paisagem, e não pensar.

_O natal ia ser um inferno._

_

* * *

_Não que ela não gostasse de voltar para casa. Não que ela não gostasse da sua família. Pelo contrário, ela sempre tinha esperanças de que pudesse ser melhor do que a vez anterior. Desde que recebera a carta para Hogwarts formou-se uma fenda entre ela e sua família e a cada ano aquilo só aumentava mais e mais, isolando-a. Não que seus pais não parecessem felizes com a bruxa na Família e com o fato de ela ser tão boa na escola. Não que eles não fossem carinhosos e tudo o mais. Não que eles não tentassem se inserir no mundo dela. Mas era difícil. Por mais que ela explicasse, eles nunca entendiam de todo a situação e eles nunca poderiam participar tão ativamente da vida dela como participavam da de Petúnia. 

Havia, também, Petúnia. Sua irmã mais velha, seu exemplo, seu objeto de admiração e tudo o mais. Quando Lily era pequena, costumava ajudá-la com as maquiagens, com a roupa a escolher, com a cola pra prova. Costumava conversar com ela sobre os garotos, costumava contar seus segredos e seus medos e elas costumavam se divertir bastante.

* * *

Seu pai havia construído uma casa de bonecas para ela e para Petúnia, embora Petúnia não brincasse mais de bonecas na época, a não ser por Lily. A casa era rosa e branca decorada com corações, e ficava no quintal, no fundo. O maior desejo de Lily era ter uma casa na árvore, mas _aquilo era coisa de meninos_. Lily não era um menino. Ela ainda guardava na memória o dia em que Petúnia entrou na casa, ela cheirava a flor e vestia uma roupa muito bonita. Seu cabelo estava meio bagunçado e ela estava segurando os sapatos de salto em uma das mãos, ao invés de estar calçando-os. Seu rosto parecia estar se derretendo, junto com a maquiagem. 

Ela estava chorando e Lily trancou a porta da casinha e ficou abraçada com ela até quase anoitecer. Petúnia, segundo consta, tinha terminado com o namorado. O Grande Amor da sua vida. O motivo da sua felicidade. O blablablá da sua existência. A Mãe delas bateu à porta e, apesar dos protestos da loira, Lily abriu.

Sua mãe era loira que nem Petúnia e tinha o mesmo sorriso que ela. Lily passou a infância inteira querendo ser que nem as duas, que eram tão conectadas, tão amigas, tão loiras e tão iguais. Lily era a única ruiva na família, seu pai também era loiro. Seus cabelos acajus eram explicados por sua bisavó, que também era ruiva. A única coisa em sua aparência que remetia a seus parentes mais próximos eram os olhos. Os olhos verdes e inegavelmente idênticos aos de seu pai.

Sua mãe também cheirava a flor, e entrou na casa de bonecas carregando uma travessa de bolo de chocolate. Segundo ela, chocolate fazia o coração cicatrizar mais rápido, e as três ficaram até tarde comendo, conversando e rindo. Lily nunca se sentira tão próxima as duas de uma vez só. Foi dormir tarde e acordou no meio da noite com a irmã indo para sua cama, sem querer ficar sozinha. Abraçou-se a ela e dormiu outra vez.

* * *

No dia em que a carta chegou, Lily estava na casa de bonecas. Petúnia entrou lá e sentou num dos banquinhos. "Chegou uma carta pra você." Ela disse. "Tem um endereço esquisito. O seu quarto e tudo o mais. Você acha que algum amiguinho seu pode ter feito uma brincadeira com você?" Lily negou com a cabeça. Petúnia suspirou, ligeiramente irritada. Detestava quando as coisas saiam da normalidade, saiam do seu controle. Petúnia era o tipo que gostava de ter o controle da vida nas mãos, para não ter surpresas desagradáveis. Que nem sua mãe. 

Ela jogou a carta fora, mas vieram outras. Até que um dia, a carta não veio sozinha. Um senhor vestindo uma roupa fora de moda veio com ela, e explicou a ela sobre Hogwarts, sobre ser uma bruxa e sobre "gente estranha", como disse sua mãe. Lily e seu pai ficaram encantados com a possibilidade de um mundo novo, de novas possibilidades. Mas eles tiveram dificuldade em convencer sua mãe de que aquilo podia significar algo bom.

Petúnia, por outro lado, nunca foi convencida.

Era comum a irmã ir para o seu quarto durante a noite, também era comum ela se enfiar na cama de Petúnia com medo. Elas nunca reclamavam e sempre dormiam abraçadas. Nas noites que antecederam a ida a Hogwarts, Lily estava com medo. Ela não conseguia dormir e ela não conseguia imaginar um futuro certo. Ela não achava que queria chorar, mas ela sentia uma coisa apertando na sua garganta. Quando tentou abrir a porta do quarto de Petúnia, percebeu que estava trancada. Percebeu, então, que tudo tinha mudado. A porta do quarto da irmã ficara trancada desde então.

* * *

O taxista estacionou na frente da casa de Lily e ela o pagou, pouco depois de ele pousar seu malão na frente do caminho de pedras. "Feliz natal", ele disse sorrindo, e ela sorriu de volta. Então respirou fundo e virou-se para a casa, arrastando seu malão pelas rodinhas e pensando em quanto tempo duraria aquilo tudo. As palavras "para" e "sempre" ecoavam na sua cabeça, mas ela procurou não formar uma sentença que fizesse sentido. 

Sua mãe e Petúnia estavam na cozinha decorando biscoitos natalinos e um cheiro forte de canela se espalhava no ar, quando ela entrou. Houve uma primeira sensação de estar em casa, que foi quebrada assim que a porta bateu e sua mãe diligentemente veio em sua direção. "Lily, querida, me dê o seu casaco" ela disse, e o tomou, pendurando-o num cabideiro próximo. Só então ela a abraçou e olhou para ela. Lily era mais alta que sua mãe, e menos magra. Sua mãe era, como Petúnia, loira e ossuda, com um corpo pequeno de bailarina. Ela cheirava a Jasmins, sua mãe era amante das flores, e o cheiro, confundido com o aroma da canela, causou em Lily uma certa nostalgia.

* * *

Era natal e a família se reuniria toda pela última vez, embora ninguém soubesse disso. Os avós paternos de Lily já estavam na casa, Mãe e Avó cuidando da ceia, e os parentes maternos chegariam dali a pouco, os primos e tios. Lily estava sentada emburrada na casinha de bonecas, fora proibida de ir ao parque encontrar seus amigos e teria que passar o tempo inteiro com seus primos. Ela não gostava muito dos seus primos. Eram todos loiros, magros e de olhos castanhos e ela se sentia excluída daquela família tão parecida e tão comum. 

Sua mãe a chamou. A contragosto, ela foi. Um cheiro doce e agradável se espalhava pela cozinha, quando ela entrou, e ela soube imediatamente que aquele cheiro tão agradável só podia significar uma coisa boa, e sentiu que queria que aquele cheiro se impregnasse nela e não a deixasse nunca.

"Biscoitos de canela" disse sua mãe, sem esperar perguntas. "Eu tinha perdido essa receita, minha mãe fazia comigo e minha avó, com ela." Lily ficou surpresa. Aquele cheiro não era só algo bom, era também mágico. Era também sagrado. Era um ritual. "Felizmente Marisa, sua avó, tem a receita. Lily, quero que você e Petúnia os decorem comigo." E a menina assentiu, sem uma palavra. Sentou-se no colo da avó paterna e esta a ajudou a fazer o contorno de glacê dos biscoitos em forma de árvore de natal e anjinhos.

Sua mãe tinha lágrimas nos olhos e Lily nunca chegou a compreender a amplitude com que aquilo era especial para ela, os pais de sua mãe tinham morrido cedo e ela nunca chegara a conhecê-los. Mas a magia dos biscoitos em árvore e da voz de sua mãe e das mãos de sua avó e do sorriso de sua irmã se mesclaram e ela percebeu, então, o quanto tinha perdido em ter faltado a todos aqueles rituais dos quais não participara simplesmente pelo fato de ter nascido tarde demais.

Mais ainda, olhando para sua mãe e Petúnia sentadas juntas, tão iguais e tão bonitas, seus cheiros de flor e seus olhares concentrados, ela sentiu que precisava desesperadamente ser parte daquilo, daquela família, daquele amor que compartilhavam. Foi quando sua avó comentou sobre como a cor dos cabelos dela era igual aos de Lily, antes de ficarem todos brancos e ralos, que ela levou um susto, um choque. Ela _era_ parte daquilo. Ela estava incluída naquele amor. E então, só então, ela admitiu para si que aquele seu palpite estava certo: canela era mesmo um cheiro mágico.

* * *

"Lily, querida. Estamos fazendo biscoitos, quer se juntar a nós?" a ruiva ficou um tempo parada antes de responder. Não é que não sentisse vontade, é só que não queria brigar. E Petúnia só sabia fazer isso, quando ela estava por perto. "Claro, mãe." Não aceitar, obviamente, seria de muito mal gosto e deixaria sua mãe chateada. "Deixe-me só... Ajeitar as minhas coisas.". 

Em pouco tempo ela estava sentada de frente pra Petúnia na mesa retangular. Sua função era selecionar os biscoitos mais bonitos e separar os deformados. Havia um silencia doloroso entre ela e Petúnia e sua mãe ou não notava ou fingia não notar. Mais provável que fosse a segunda opção, já que sua mãe era o tipo que se esforçava em pelo menos manter as aparências de uma família feliz e normal. Lily quase riu, ela nunca seria parte de uma família _normal_.

"Petúnia se casa na primavera, Lily. Nós estamos programando uma chuva de petúnias. O que acha." Se ela estivesse em seu estado normal, teria uma resposta na ponta da língua para comentar a originalidade da coisa. Mas tanto o espírito natalino quando a surpresa da fala de sua mãe a assustaram, e olhando para a irmã que se recusava a encara-la, muito entretida com a feitura do glacê, respondeu apenas um "muito bonito, mamãe" meio sussurrado.

"E você, Lily. Quando é que vai nos apresentar um namorado?" desta vez petúnia olhou para ela também. A menina enrubesceu, não só pela pergunta, mas também por ter pensado em Potter. "Não precisa ter vergonha, querida. Traga ele aqui e Petúnia faz aquele famoso pudim violeta para ele, não é memso, Tunny?" Ela resmungou algo e baixou os olhos, e Lily percebeu que a última coisa que sua irmã faria em toda a vida, seria um creme violetas para ela e seu namorado _anormal._

Seguiu-se um silêncio desconfortável que pareceu se estender infinitamente. Sem cumplicidade, Lily e Petúnia decoraram juntas todos os biscoitos em forma de árvore de natal e de anjo, uma fazendo os contornos e outra, os enfeites. Ao terminarem, a outra levantou sem dizer palavra e subiu as escadas, sem fazem barulho.

"Não ligue para ela, Lily. Ela só está nervosa. Quer que tudo saia perfeito. Vamos fazer isso por ela, sim?" E ela entendeu a sugestão sutil naquela frase. Provavelmente houvera um acordo prévio com Petúnia, e agora sua mãe estava fazendo a parte dela, assegurando que Lily não explodiria a casa nem apareceria pelada embaixo da árvore, assustando a família do noivo. A crueldade contida naquela verdade a fez suspirar e ela sentiu quando uma mariposa enorme pousou em seu coração. As seis patinhas frias roubando seu calor, as asas abrindo e fechando lentamente, como um piscar de olhos cruel, causando arrepios. Ela desejou que todo aquele cheiro mágico a transportasse de volta para o colo da sua avó, que lhe contaria de seus cabelos vermelhos iguais e então ela estaria incluída mais uma vez na família.

"Claro, mamãe." Boa menina. Quieta, educada. Levantou e se dirigiu para a pia, mas sua mãe a conteve. "Deixe aí, Lily. Eu lavo." E ela percebeu outra coisa. Ela percebeu que agora era uma _convidada_ e que o convite para biscoitos em família tinha sido uma questão de educação, de aparências. A palavra _convidada_ levitou e girou ao seu redor através de uma mágica ancestral e cruel e ela se sentiu derrotada. "Vou para o quarto, então." Disse e saiu.

* * *

"Você já foi ver seu pai?" Sua mãe entrou no quarto, sem se preocupar em bater à porta. Lily levantou os olhos para ela "ele não está no trabalho?" De severos, os olhos de sua mãe passaram a sustentar uma súbita compreensão "Não. Ele tem usado o escritório daqui de casa, agora" Ela não falou mais, e nem precisou. Lily levantou silenciosamente e desceu as escadas rápidamente. Bateu à porta e a voz clara, calma e convidativa de seu pai a permitiu entrar. 

Ela sentou de frente para ele sem que ele precisasse instruí-la a isso. Era natural para ela. Eles não se beijaram, não trocaram felicitações e tampouco exclamaram a falta que sentiam um do outro. Tudo era muito mais austero com seu pai. Ela fez, entretanto, um relato de tudo o que aprendera. Ele ouviu quieto a fascinado: magia era uma coisa que ele nunca alcançaria, mas não deixava de ser, a seus olhos, um milagre.

Há dois anos seu pai sofrera um acidente gravíssimo e ficara paraplégico. Petúnia e sua mão ficaram incrédulas quando Lily lhes explicou que não havia nada que a magia pudesse fazer por algo tão grave, e secretamente conversaram sobre a possibilidade de alguma coisa estar sendo escondida delas. A culpavam, mesmo que sem dizer explicitamente, até hoje. Seu pai não, seu pai era uma pessoa sóbria, e entendeu que Algumas Atitudes Deixam Seqüelas.

Seu pai não entendia que magia era algo inerente a Lily. Uma qualidade natural, um dom. Parecia pensar que era opcional, como alguém que opta por um curso específico e nega todos os outros. Não conseguia compreender a vida sem física e matemática e acreditava que a filha desperdiçava a vida atrás de um sonho bonito, mas também que Os Jovens Só Aprendem Com Seus Erros. Como pai, achava importante apoiar e amar, mas nunca compreendeu. E várias vezes se descuidou a deixou perceber que achava que aquilo tudo era um grande erro, e que ela podia simplesmente voltar atrás. Não deixava de se fascinar, como as pessoas que visitam museus, mas nunca acreditou que sua filha pudesse pintar um quadro tão belo quanto os expostos.

* * *

A casa ficava silenciosa à noite. As noites em Hogwarts eram muito mais barulhentas e cheias. Essa era fria e vazia e desprovida de encanto, como uma igreja à qual foram tirados todos os móveis, devia a uma infestação de cupins. Lily encolheu-se na cama e mentalmente desenhando coelhos pelo chão, tentou dormir. Quando conseguiu, tinha um exército de coelhos brancos correndo de um lado para o outro. 

Foi a primeira a acordar. A claridade entrando pela janela aberta e o silêncio incômodo e alto como se o vizinho resolvesse ligar uma britadeira ás seis da manhã. Desceu a escada na ponta dos pés, mas não pôde evitar o barulho, já tinha se esquecido há muito de quais eram os degraus que rangiam. A cozinha ainda tinha cheiro de biscoitos.

Estava fazendo o café da manhã, panquecas com suco de laranja, quando Petúnia entrou na cozinha. Pareceu surpresa com Lily, como se tivesse esquecido da presença dela. Como se tivesse descoberto que estava sendo observada. Aparentemente, a tarefa de fazer o café da manhã era dela. Mas ela se resignou e passou a arrumar a mesa.

Sentaram-se e comeram, com resignada cumplicidade. A casa toda parecia estar acordando e logo seus pais se juntaram a elas. A família e a parente distante. A Hóspede inconveniente. A invasora, a intrusa. Em silêncio, apenas o mastigar e arranhar de pratos. Alguém ensaiou uma piada, mas foi interrompido por uma coruja, que soltou o Profeta Diário no colo de Lily e foi embora.

Petúnia olhou com desagrado. Seu pai pareceu levemente surpreso com a notícia de que havia um jornal bruxo. Sua mãe, no entendo, olhou enojada para a coruja. "Até na hora das refeições, Lily? É anti-higiênico." A ruiva sorriu um sorriso de desculpas e saiu da mesa, feliz em se afastar. Mas não por muito tempo.

Era véspera de natal e algumas pendências para o almoço tinham que ser resolvidas hoje. Comidas a ser temperadas, enfeites a serem confeccionados. A árvore de natal a ser montada. Ao pendurar os enfeites de vidro, frios, que seu pai lhe entregava depois de limpar com um pano, Lily sentiu como se estivesse pendurando cada um de seus nervos e entrando, cada vez mais, em um estado de torpor absurdo. Uma família cuidando da árvore. Um pai, uma mãe e duas filhas. Uma muito amada. Outra, Amada Um Pouco Menos. Lily sentiu vontade de chorar, mas pendurou suas lágrimas, seu coração e seu desespero, junto com os nervos. No todo, era uma árvore de natal bastante exótica.

* * *

-O que eu lhe disse, Lily – A voz da sua mãe soou zangada. A menina de 12 anos olhou para ela, imediatamente arrependida. – sobre dizer as coisas sem pensar? 

A ruiva desviou os olhos e encontrou os de Petúnia. Longe de apoio, eles só ofereceram um abismo.

-Quando você diz coisas sem pensar, - sua mãe continuou – magoa as pessoas. E quando você magoa as pessoas, elas passam a lhe amar um pouco menos.

Lily estremeceu. Ela havia Dito Coisas Sem Pensar, mas não era justo que não houvesse uma correção possível. Ela pensou em barganhar, trocar a perda do amor por uma semana sem sobremesa, mas não havia barganha com sua mãe. Um castigo, era sempre o mesmo castigo. Petúnia a olhou com uma Piedade Superior, e ela sentiu seu coração estraçalhar e rolar pelo seu corpo até chegar ao pé.

Sua mãe deus as costas e subiu as escadas.Antes que ela desaparecesse completamente, Lily perguntou. Sua voz soou como o trinar de um passarinho filhote. "E o meu castigo?" A mãe não parou, nem respondeu. "Certas coisas," Disse Petúnia com crueldade "são seu próprio castigo."

* * *

A manhã veio e se foi, se arrastando pelos cantos. O Almoço, pelo contrário, passou rápido. A família do noivo de Petúnia era exatamente como a família do noivo de Petúnia deveria ser, bem como o próprio. Eram de um ceticismo e de uma falta de imaginação que fizeram Lily se perguntar se valeria a pena viver dessa forma, já que haviam tantos adeptos.

Sua mãe pareceu satisfeita por ela ter agido com normalidade, usando o garfo em vez de os copos para levar a comida à boca. Seu pai pareceu satisfeito por o noivo de Petúnia ser tão normal. Petúnia pareceu satisfeita por Lily não ter falado nada.

A noite chegou mais rápido, e biscoitos de canela e chá de morangos mantiveram Lily ocupada dentro do quarto. A anti-social. A Hóspede Inconveniente. A tia solteirona que criava gatos. Quando todos os barulhos no andar de baixo cessaram, ela desceu para deixar o prato na cozinha.

"Lily vai embora amanhã." Era a voz do seu pai e ela não pôde evitar ouvir. "Você vai leva-la ao aeroporto?" "Não." Sua mãe respondeu. "Não, ela vai pegar um táxi." Lily encarou o assoalho, pesadamente. "Você sabe que não me arriscaria, depois do seu acidente. Não consigo evitar." E a ruiva achou que poderia entender, se tentasse ver as coisas pelo ponto de ista da sua mãe. "Você sabe, não dirijo bem nervosa. Não depois de vê-la partir. Tenho medo que ela não volte nunca mais."A resposta foi como um choque. Com os olhos injetados de amor, e finalmente Compreendendo, Lily subiu as escadas. Sabia exatamente os degraus a evitar.

* * *

A noite passou mais rápido do que as outras, e ela acordou mais tarde do que pretendia. Durante o café da manhã, sua mãe lhe entregou dinheiro e lhe explicou que já chamara um táxi. Ela comeu como coração leve. Sentou perto da sua mala, de frente para a árvore de natal, e foi recolhendo seus pertences um a um. De repente, não parecia tão ruim tê-los consigo. 

O motorista buzinou. Com um sorriso cúmplice para seus pais, Lily levantou, beijou a mãe, e saiu pela porta da frente. Um velho mundo novo a esperava. Um mundo onde haviam dificuldades físicas, problemas "reais". Um mundo à parte, mas um mundo do qual ela poderia sempre sair para se esconder em segurança, com seus pais. E sempre seria bem vinda, recebida com biscoitos e o melhor tipo de carinho que eles poderiam dar, que era só o que ela queria.

Ela compreendeu, então. Não era menos amada, era amada de um jeito diferente. Olhou para Petúnia, que cuidava das plantas do jardim. A Irmã retribuiu o olhar. Lily não sabia transmitir em palavras seus sentimentos, então fez o melhor que pôde. "Não esqueça de me avisar do casamento, Tunny." A irmã sorriu "Família não tem convite, Lily." "Eu sei. E sei que você vai ser feliz com Válter." O motorista levou sua mala pra dentro do carro e ela acenou para a irmã. Ela sorriu mais em resposta, a tesoura de corte pousada num arbusto. "Vá logo. Você está atrapalhando o meu trabalho." Lily entrou no carro e foi embora,_ temporariamente_. Ela olhou para a janela e viu uma mariposa se debatendo contra o vidro. Abriu-o, e deixou-a voar para longe. As coisas nunca estavam completamente perdidas.

* * *

**/NA: Esta fic é homônima a uma música de Cranberries, na qual era inicialmente baseada. Como eu não tenho capacidade mental para dividir a letra da música e coloca-la dentro da fic, ela deixou de ser uma song e eu me deixei levar pela empolgação. Mas recomendo que ouçam a música enquanto lêem a Short. Ela tem muita influência, também, do livro O Deus Das Pequenas Coisas, de Arudathi Roy.**

**Agradecimentos especias à minha beta, leitora número um, e amiga nas horas vagas, que aqui no FF atende pelo pseudônimo de Eloar Dragoon e escreve coisas indecentes (com minha total aprovação e indicação veemente). Se ainda tiver algum erro nessa fic, a culpa é inteiramente dela. Porque eu digito de forma impecável[/ironia**

**E lembrem: mandar Reviews faz bem à saúde.**


End file.
